


Mamihlapinatapai

by silverxcrown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sleeping Together, getting locked together, prompt, ushimoni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverxcrown/pseuds/silverxcrown
Summary: It was not their plan to get so caught up with their project that the library closed with them inside.





	Mamihlapinatapai

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this for like 3 weeks, so have mercy on me and petty English. If you see a grammar mistake, please tell me, I'm working really hard writing in English and sometimes I don't know if it is well written.
> 
> Also, should I make a continuation of this? I'm so not sure, but I have so many ideas before this.
> 
> This was a prompt I found on tumblr and I thought I had to write it for Ushimoni, so yeah... Hope you enjoy <3

 

>   **Mamihlapinatapai** (n) _the wordless look between two people who both desire something, yet are equally reluctant to intiate._

 

 

“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…

 

Neither of them said anything at first, they just stayed there, looking at the closed door with tiredness. It was not their plan to get so caught up with their project that the library closed with them inside. They didn’t even noticed until the lights were turned off, and by that time it was already too late.

 

“It’s my fault” Moniwa said in a very soft voice after some minutes of silence. “It was me who insisted on finishing it, and I didn’t even looked at the clock. I’m so sorry, Ushijima-kun” he said, looking up to the taller boy with guilt on his eyes. It was obvious ㅡeven for someone as dense as Ushijimaㅡ that he felt terrible, and Ushijima didn’t like that expression on his face.

 

“It is my fault too. I didn’t look at the time either” he simply said. “It’s okay”

 

“No, it’s not!” Moniwa exclaimed, making Ushijima jump back, a little surprised. “We didn’t even finish the project, and you… You have volleyball practice tomorrow. You should be resting in a comfortable bed and…" He was just rambling by now, and it was hard for Ushijima to keep track for the words were leaving his mouth really fast. But having Moniwa being worried about him made him feel somehow happy.

 

Ushijima didn’t know when it happened. He didn’t know when Moniwa’s presence became fundamental to him. All he knew was that his heart beat faster, that he cared more about things in general when he was with Moniwa, and that he liked it. The way Moniwa never pushed him to uncomfortable situations, the way he smiled, and his patience, and basically everything else.

 

“We can’t do anything about it” he simply said, after Moniwa stopped talking. “But thank you for worrying about me” Moniwa looked surprised, but then looked away with a little pink on his cheeks.

 

“Y-Yeah” he just said.

 

They stayed there for another couple of minutes, not knowing what to say or do until Ushijima pointed out that they should rest on the couches that the library had, and Moniwa agreed. They both sat down on the comfortable couch in silence. There was not much for them to talk about, and it would normally be an uncomfortable situation, if there was with any other person, but it wasn’t. Silence stopped being awkward between them a long ago.

 

Then Moniwa remembered something important. So when he started to search for it on his bag, Ushijima just looked at him carefully. Even though it was not weird between them, Ushijima wondered what to do. He was going to spend the night with the boy he liked, and it made him feel somehow anxious. And that was a very unusual feeling for Ushijima, and with more reason, he didn’t know how to act in any way.

 

“It’s not a proper dinner, but… at least we won’t eat our own stomachs through the night” Moniwa said, handling Ushijima a half-subway-sandwich and a cookie. “I know it’s not the best food ever, but…”

 

“Thank you” Ushijima interrupted him, taking his half of the sandwich. It was true that he wasn’t used to that kind of food, but he was hungry and he didn’t want Moniwa to feel any worse about it. The smaller boy smiled, like he was pleased that the other boy accepted the food, and so they ate in silence, looking at nothing in particular.

 

“W-We should probably sleep” Moniwa said, a little bit after they finished eating and were just staring at their phones. “It’s already one in the morning” he said and the other boy simply nodded. “Then, I’m gonna take that couch” he added, pointing at the couch in front of the one they were sitting on and immediately going towards it.

 

Again, Ushijima just watched quietly. And finally, he noticed. Even though Moniwa was clearly trying to hide it, he was shaking and Ushijima found it strange. Was it the food?

 

“Moniwa-san” he called him. The boy turned around, with a surprised look on his face. “Are you okay? You’re shaking. Was there something wrong with the food?” he asked. Moniwa had to blink twice, like he was trying to understand how Ushijima actually said something larger than two words.

 

“Oh... “he said. “No, no, I’m fine. I’m just a little bit cold” he admitted with a small smile.

 

“Then, I think we should sleep together”

 

There was a moment of silence, in which Ushijima asked himself if he had said something wrong for Moniwa’s face went red and his mouth was open.

 

“W-W-What? W-Why?”

 

“It’s a basic survivor technique. Sharing body heat” Ushijima explained, like it was obvious. Moniwa’s face relaxed instantly, but his red only grew deeper on his cheeks.

 

“It’s not necessary to go that far…” his insistence was kinda cute, it was almost as if he were embarrassed, Ushijima thought, but didn’t occur to him that he was completely right.

 

“I insist”

 

Moniwa opened his mouth for a second, just to close it again. He did a couple of times, while he was thinking about his possibilities. “I insist” Ushijima repeated, with the same tone of voice, making Moniwa realize he had no options. He let out a sigh of defeat, getting up from his sofa and recluntanly walking towards Ushijima’s, the boy stood there for a while, trembling and not knowing what to do actually.

 

“T-This is a bad idea, I better go back… “ he whispered, trying to turn around. but Ushijima caught him by the wrist. It was a soft and warm gesture, nothing Moniwa imagined.

 

“You’re gonna be cold” he simply said and pulled him gently into the sofa until he was laying completely, with Ushijima at his side and their shoulders slightly touching. Moniwa was very surprised that the sofa was so wide, since he was very normal size boy but the other boy was a damn tank in every way.They keep silence, for Moniwa was still too shocked that the sofa was so big and because his heart  was going wild. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep with Ushijima by his side, he just couldn’t. Moniwa turned his head towards his companion, ready to tell him that he couldn’t do it, but the words never left his mouth when he saw that Ushijima was already sleeping.

 

His eyes softly closed, and his eyebrows were not frowning like usual… it was cute. Moniwa couldn’t describe it any other way, and it also stole his breath away. He ignored his desire to touch his face, to pull away the lock of hair in his face, instead, his hand went to his own heart, squeezing his shirt too tight it hurt.

 

 _Please be still_ , he told his heart, _or he will hear you._

 

Moniwa didn’t realize, but he was suddenly very sleepy, and the last thing he could remember after falling into a very deep sleep was Ushijima’s cute sleeping face.

 

* * *

 

 

Ushijima woke up when he felt someone’s  hands hitting his shoulder. His eyes opened slowly, having to blink several times until his eyes adapted to the light. Next thing he knew, was that he wasn’t in his room, and it took him a second to remember he had got locked in the university’s library with Moniwa. Moniwa’s soft curls blocked his view towards the person that was touching him, and it was when he realized that he was holding a very deep sleep Moniwa in his arms.

 

“I-I’m s-sorry for disturbing you… I-I think it’s time for you to go” the woman talking to him seemed nervous, and her cheeks were bright pink. Ushijima looked at her, she looked kinda uncomfortable, but the boy couldn’t understand why, and her words were fast. “Please… I’ll open the library in some minutes” she added, not waiting for a reply and walking away.

 

With the woman away, Ushijima could concentrate in other thing; Moniwa. He was holding him, with his face buried in his chest, making his soft curls touch Ushijima’s face, and by his surprise, he found himself hugging Moniwa back. He was so warm, and he looked so peaceful in his sleep… Ushijima wished he could stay like that a little bit longer, he wished he could feel like that every morning, but he couldn’t. So he registered the blessed image on his mind and then proceed to move, trying to get up.

 

Moniwa started to open his eyes when he felt something moving beside him, and Ushijima stood there, frozen looking at his sleepy companion blink in confusion. It took him a few seconds to realize what was happening, and when he did, his eyes opened wide and pushed Ushijima away, what resulted in Moniwa falling of the sofa with a loud sound.

 

“Are you okay?” Ushijima asked, looking at Moniwa, who had his face red and was holding his head with both hands.

 

“Yes, I’m fine”  he said, sitting on the ground, unable to look at Ushijima in the eye. “I’m sorry, it must have been uncomfortable for you to sleep like that” he added, being unable to hold back his thoughts.

 

“I slept very well” the other one simply said, making Moniwa’s face to grow more red by every second.

 

In silence, they picked up their things and left the library as soon as they could. It was obvious that the librarian was happy to see them go. they walked in silence side by side for a while, until they were in front of Ushijima’s apartment, that was nearer the university than Moniwa’s, but it was not like they were really far away from each other.

 

“I’m really sorry” he repeated, but this time he was not going to allow Ushijima to tell him otherwise, and Ushijima noticed it, so he didn’t say anything. “If there’s anything I could do to fix it, please tell me” he added, bowing his head as a sign of apologize.

 

Ushijima quietly looked at him for a while, and after hesitating, he gently lifted Moniwa’s face with his hands. The other boy looked surprised, and his cheeks were bright red once more.

 

“Go out on a date with me”

 

Moniwa's face was as red as a tomatoe.

 


End file.
